monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cherry Cheddar
Cherry Cheddar - Nastoletnia córka szczurołaka, pół amerykanka, pół francuska, urodzona w Nowym Yorku. Zawzięta miłośniczka dobrej kuchni oraz malowania paznokci. To chaotyczna i niezdecydowana szczurka, o duszy artystki. Dziewczyna raczej unika rozmów o swojej przyszłości, woli żyć chwilą obecną. Nie dla niej są plany dnia. W towarzystwie często coś "chlapnie" czy wtrąci, niekoniecznie zgodnego z prawdą, sama z siebie nie zmyśla ani nie kręci - po prostu, wiele usłyszanych przez siebie rzeczy, błędnie bierze za prawdę. Dla wielu osób szczurka jest paplą a eby nie powiedzieć zwyczajnie plotkarą. W istocie, Cherry potrafi nie tylko słuchać ale i zażarcie konwersować. Buzia nigdy jej się nie zamyka. Jest na bieżąco ze wszystkimi pikantnymi ploteczkami z życia celebrytów a nawet uczniów Straszyceum. Wszędzie wciśnie swój mały, szczurzy nosek i nie odpuści okazji do dobrej imprezy. Osobowość Cherry jest chaotyczną i niezdecydowaną szczurką, która nie potrafi się dostosować do planu dnia. Jest też lekką bałaganiarą, ,a nic w świecie dziewczyna nie potrafi utrzymać wokół siebie porządku. Choć nie maluje, nie pisze, nie gra, nie tańczy w skrócie - nie praktykuje żadnej dziedziny sztuki, ma w sobie duszę artysty, lecz przez jej lekkie rozkojarzenie żeby nie powiedzieć rozleniwienie, po prostu nie ma jak się objawić. Na co dzień jest miła i pomocna, ale tylko dla przyjaciół, nie "owija w bawełnę", mówi co widzi i myśli, z tego powodu nikt nie powierza jej swoich sekretów, no, chyba, że chce, by po pięciu minutach wiedziała o tym cała szkoła. Tak, szczurka nie potrafi trzymać ozora za zębami, ploteczki, soczyste wieści czy najnowsze dramy - oto prawie całe życie Cheddar, zbyt często żyje życiem innych. Dziewczyna, pomimo pozorów ma w sobie wiele tolerancji, współczucia a także dobroci, niestety - często nie sprawdza wiarygodności powtarzanych przez siebie wiadomości, przez co często wpląruje się w wiele nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Świętość stanowi dla Cherry szczęście jej przyjaciół. Uwielbia i potrafi wywoływać uśmiech na twarzach ważnych dla siebie osób. Wiele osób powtarza, że Cherry to po prostu papla. Kocha rozmawiać, buzia jej się nie zamyka. Jeśli znajdzie sobie jeden temat, będzie wałkować go do samego końca, do wyczerpania, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka że na dany temat po prostu nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Często -nie chcąc tego- zwyczajnie kłamie, aczkolwiek po części nie jest to winą szczurki - wszystko co usłyszy błędnie bierze za prawdę. Cherry bardzo łatwo nawiązuje kontakt z innymi potworami, jest miła, ale potrafi się odgryźć, gdy ktoś lub coś ją zdenerwuje. Wygląd Cherry jest wysoką, smukłą nastolatką. Posiada wysportowaną sylwetkę. Włosy dziewczyny, naturalnie w odcieniu fuksji, zafarbowane są na odcień tzw " Black cherry" z delikatnym, fioletowym ombre. Nos dziewczyny bardzo przypomina nos gryzoni, charakteryzuje ją szare, delikatne futerko, szczurzy zgryz oraz długie paznokcie. Z kości ogonowrj nastolatki wyrasta długi, bladoróżowy, pokryty delikaatnie owłosieniem szczurzy ogonek. Uszy dziewczyny, bardzo przywodzą na myśl szczurze. Ich wewnętrzna strona ma barwę ogona oraz nosa. Twarz Cherry pokrywa ogromna liczba piegów, a także pojedyńcze wąsiki. Tęczówki nastolatki mają barwę cyklamenu, zaś brwi smolistej czernii. Relacje 'Rodzina' Cherry jest córką szczurołaków, ma też dwanaścioro rodzeństwa. Szczurka nie lubi swojego rodzeństwa. Jej starsi bracia są bardzo nadopiekuńczy, z kolei jej starsze siostry ciągle podbierają jej lakiery do paznokci. Cherry denerwuje też to, że musi dzielić pokój ze swoimi dwoma młodszymi siostrami - Haylee i Alice. 'Dalsza rodzina' Do straszyceum chodzi jej kuzynka Brie. 'Przyjaciele' Cherry przyjaźnii się z Szeherezadą Chaahate hain, Sun Hi Yumehą oraz z Genevieve Sequin-lux. 'Znajomi' Dziewczyna, koleżeńskie relacje utrzymuje z Raquelle McTharpyo oraz z Poppy Hokkaido. 'Wrogowie' Za szczurołaczką nie przepada szkieletka Temperance Bon. 'Miłość' W starej szkole Cherry miała kilka adoratorów, lecz uparcie odrzucała ich zaloty, obecnie są dobrymi znajomymi. 'Zwierzak' Cherry nie posiada zwierząt, no chyba że cytując szczurkę "Rodzeństwo się liczy". 'Historie relacji' Z San-Hee Yumeha Mają przyjacielskie relacje, aczkolwiek nie zanosi się na to, by zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Z Szeherezada Chaahate hain Najlepsza przyjaciółla Cherry, już podczas pierwszego spotkania złapały współny język. Cherry zawsze chętnie wysłuchuje problemów Sze i z ogromną dumą jej doradza. Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Genevieve to jedna z BFF Cherry, przynajmniej w oczach szczurzycy. Tak naprawdę kosmitka traktuje Cherry bardziej jak dobrą znajomą, a nie najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Z Raquelle McTharpyo Znajoma Cherry, są razem często widywane, doskonale się rozumieją. Upiorki utrzymują ze sobą kontakt odkąd zamieszkały razem w szkolnym dormitorium. Mimo iż harpia uważa szczurzycę za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i poszłaby za nią w ogień, Cherry traktuje ją bardziej jako "Przelotną" znajomą. Z Temperance Bon Temperance widziała szczurki wcześniej i od początku nie zapałała do nich sympatią. Wszystko przez ich ograniczone umysły. Jednak napięcie dosięgnęło zenitu na lekcji anatomii, kiedy obie chcąc popisać się "swoją wiedzą" powtarzając utarty mit o używaniu 10% mózgu. Oczywiście szkieletka wiedziała, że ta informacja dawno została zdementowana i nie omieszkała ich nie poprawić. Szczurki jedynie prychnęły na uwagę Tempie i zaczęły dyskutować o tym między sobą. Od tamtej pory Temperance stara się ich unikać i siadać od nich najdalej jak się tylko da. Z Poppy Hokkaido Mają dobre relacje, aczkolwiek są rzadko razem widywane, zdarza się, że Poppy prosi Cherry o pomoc w zorganizowaniu wydarzenia (głównie w kwestii przekąsek), ale nic po za tym. Zainteresowania 'Zdobienie paznokci' Cherry, nie uważa samej siebie za artystkę. Twierdzi że nie zasługuje na to miano. Szczurka, najbardziej ze wszystkiego zna się na ...stylizacji paznokci. Dziewczyna, mimo że na codzie roztrzepana przy tym zajęciu potrafi zachować stu procentowe skupienie. Świetnie dobiera kolory a nawet samodzielnie tworzy nowe wzorki. Wiele pieniędzy inwestuje w lakiery, naklejki czy kremy do pielęgnacji paznokci. Szczurzyca często ozdabia paznokcie swoim przyjacôłką, kiedy szykują się na jakieś prestiżowe wydarzenie czy tak zwyczajnie, do szkoły. 'Social media i popkultura' Szczurzyca zawsze jest na bieżąco z nowinkami ze świata celebrytów. Nie obce są jej dramy, skandale czy zwyczajne plotki. Dziewczyna, codziennie przegląda swoje profile na portalach społecznościowych, śledząc aktywność swoich ulubieńców. Sama chętnie także komentuje różne wydarzenia. Zdolności * Orientacja w terenie: Jak każdy szczur Cherry świetnie orientuje się w terenie i zawsze dociera na miejsce. * Wspaniały słuch: '''Dzięki swoim dużym uszom Cherry znakomicie słyszy nawet z dużego dystansu. * '''Doskonały wzrok: '''Cherry posiada doskonale rozwinięty zmysł wzroku, dzięki któremu może widzieć w ciemnościach. * '''Mocny zgryz: Dzięki swoim szczurzym zębom Cherry może przegryźć nawet stal. Ciekawostki * Marzy o wycieczce dookoła świata. * Rozumie mowę szczurów i innych gryzoni. * Jej rodzina od lat prowadzi fabrykę sera. * Cherry ma WIELKĄ słabość do twarożku i serka wiejskiego. Nazywa je "Białym szczęściem". * Jej mama pochodzi z Francji, a tata z Nowego Yorku, więc szczurka oprócz angielskiego świetnie zna język francuski. * Mimo, że nie interesuje się modą, ma w swojej szafie 129 par butów. (głównie po mamie i jej 5 siostrach, które kochają zakupy). * Zdarzyło jej się zjeść prace semestralne kolegów i koleżanek z klasy, cóż stresowała się... * Ma tak liczną rodzinę, że zdarza jej się nie pamiętać imion wujków, cioć, dziadków itd. * Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "wiśnia", natomiast nazwisko nawiązuje do znanego gatunku sera: Cheddara. Po czym ją poznać? * Ma dużo piegów. * Jej ogonek jest bardzo poskręcany. * Ubiera się i maluje paznokcie na żółto. Nigdzie nie rusza się bez trójkątnych, żółtych kolczyków. =Drop Dead Diary *'Moja Buu-nikalna cecha': Słucham! Zawsze chętnie wysłuchuję opowieści innych, można się z nich wiele nauczyć *'Ksywka': Cher. *'Ulubione powiedzonka': 'O ironio!' ' Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie..' 'Pysznie!' *'w szkole najbardziej lubi'... Gotowanie. Jedzenie zawsze ją uspokaja. *'...A najmniej': Matematykę. Jedno rozwiązanie-jedno wielkie bagno. *'Zwierzak': Brak. Chyba że rodzeństwo się liczy. *'Nie rusza się z domu bez': Żółtego lakieru do paznokci. *'Sekrety jej pokoju': Pokój Cherry wygląda jak katakumby. Ze ścian zwisają rośliny, a na półkach zrobionych (na zamówienie)ze skał ustawiona jest pokaźna kolekcja lakierów do paznokci z różnych zakątków świata. Po lewej stronie znajdują się dwa łóżka należące do sióstr-bliźniaczek szczurki oraz dwie szafy i duże biurko. Niezapomniane cytaty Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Historie ze skryptów *The Crystalling (w tle) Portrayals W filmie Live-action w rolę Cherry mogłabthumb|left|138pxy wcielić się aktorka Katja Martinez, znana najbardziej z roli Jazmin w serialu dla młldzieży wytwórnii Walt Disney "Soy Luna". W polskiej wersji językowej, szczurkę dubbingowałaby...zaś w anglojęzycznej wersji, Cherry mówiłaby głosem... Klasyczny potwór left|190px Szczurołak - gatunek likantropów stworzony na wzór wilkołaków. Zazwyczaj zamieszkują systemy tuneli położone pod większymi miastami. Cechuje się szczurzą głową i tułowiem wyposażonym w ogon oraz humanoidalnymi kończynami. Ostre zęby dopełniają fizjonomii tych potworów. Szczurołaki bardzo nie lubią samotności i żyją w sforach. Stwory te są przebiegłe i sprytne, jednak słabe fizycznie. Jeśli atakują to tylko i wyłącznie w większych grupach. Serie 'Lunar New Year' Cherry LNY.jpg Włosy Cherry zostały przefarbowane na malinowy kolor, spięte w małe kitki a grzywka zachodzi na jej czoło. Dziewczyna ma na sobie długą do ziemi, biało-żółtą szatę z obszernymi rękawami które dodatkowo ozdobione są motywem sera. Na piersi Cherry widnieje amulet w kształcie półksiężyca. Nie widać jej butów lecz są to czarne sandałki. Makijaż dziewczyny to żółte cienie oraz różowa pomadka. Cherry w tej serii została zaprojektowana z okazji roku 2020, roku szczura. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|260pxNowy Jork (ang. City of New York, również New York, New York City) – najludniejsze miasto w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a zarazem centrum jednej z najludniejszych aglomeracji na świecie. Nowy Jork wywiera znaczący wpływ na światowy biznes, finanse, media, sztukę, modę, badania naukowe, technologię, edukację oraz rozrywkę. Będąc między innymi siedzibą Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych, stanowi ważne centrum spraw międzynarodowych i jest powszechnie uważany za kulturalną stolicę świata.Położony na wybrzeżu Atlantyku, w północno-wschodniej części Stanów Zjednoczonych, Nowy Jork składa się z pięciu dzielnic (boroughs): Bronksu, Brooklynu, Manhattanu, Queens i Staten Island. Galeria Cherry new design ID.jpg|Nowy design postaci Cherry moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Cherry Skullette.jpg|Pierwsze skullette. Cherry Cheedar.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Cherry. Cherry 3d look.jpg|'filmowy' art Cherry. CherryCheddar.jpg|Oficjalny art Cherry Cherry Chibi.jpg|Chibi Cherry Cherry.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Cherry (stary,ze stycznia bodajże) Cherry bg.jpg|Bandaged Ghouls CherryPortret.jpg|Taki se rysunek Cherry TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg Cherry ID.jpg CherryPortret2.jpg CherryWDziwnejKreacji.jpg 'Stroje' Cherry bg.jpg|"Bandaged Ghouls" Cherry Coffin Bean.jpg|"Coffin Bean" Cheheryzada art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain jako "Cheheryzada" Cherry HippieBoho.jpg|W stroju a' la Hippie. CherrySYIV.jpg CherryS&S.jpg Cherry AMHI.jpeg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Cherry LNY.jpg|Lunar New Year 'Od innych osób' Cherry by Melody76.png|Od Melody76. Screenshot 2016-01-23-12-20-42.jpg|Od Esterwy. Cherry.png|Od Lilywolf. Cherrypik.png|Od Liścia SBBD szkic.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala CherrySkullette.png|Skullette Cherry od NickieID. Myszka.png|od Meow Meta timeline *'Styczeń 2016' -"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Cherry Cheedar *'Styczeń 2016' -Profil Cherry i jej art zostają opublikowane. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Cherry oraz tekst (nie licząc opisu klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'Luty/Marzec 2016' -Cherry zalicza filmowy debiut w filmie "On the trail of the Mummy" Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Szczurołaki Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija